Carly Shay
Carly Shay(Carly Taylor Shay) é a protagonista de iCarly.Ela mora com seu irmão,Spencer Shay no Bushwell e tem como vizinho o protutor tecnico Freddie que tinha uma queda por ela. Arquivo:Fresca.gif Sobre Ela Carly Shay (nascida como Carly Taylor Shay em 14 de Janeiro de 1994) é a protagonista da série, é uma adolescente de 15 anos (3ª temporada) que tem seu próprio webshow, "iCarly" (iCarly.com), que fez dela e seus melhores amigos Sam e Freddie estrelas da internet. Carly vive com seu irmão Spencer, em um triplex, pois seu pai, soldado da marinha, está no mar trabalhando a mais de 3 quilômetros embaixo d'água. Carly tem asma, porém não tem um ataque desde os 7 anos. A garota está sempre tentando conter as brigas entre Sam e Freddie. Relacionamento left|thumb|iCarly Bastidores Com os Personagens Principais *'Sam Puckett:' Carly e Sam se conheceram quando tinham cerca de oito anos, e Sam queria roubar o sanduíche de atum de Carly. Quando Carly revidou a briga, Sam ficou impressionada e as duas se tornaram amigas. Carly é como a guardiã moral de Sam, tentando mantê-la longe de problemas e, ocasionalmente, levar culpa por suas brincadeiras. Embora Sam freqüentemente cause problemas à Carly, Carly gosta dela por ser "criativa e divertida". (Ver: Cam) *'Freddie Benson:' Carly é muito consciente sobre a pequena queda que Freddie possúi por ela, ocasionalmente, se aproveita disso para que ele faça qualquer coisa para ela apenas dizendo "Por favor? Por mim?". Os dois sempre foram bons amigos, e no episódio iSaved Your Life, Freddie a salva de ser atropelada por um caminhão de tacos, os dois começam a namorar, porém terminam no mesmo episódio.e agora Freddie e Sam começam a namorar,o que Carly vai achar disso?. (Ver: Creddie) *'Spencer Shay:' Carly e seu irmão costumam ter um bom relacionamento e se divertem saindo juntos. Carly é como a voz da razão, ou como um suporte emocional quando necessário, mas também pode contar com ele quando ela tem problemas. Ela costuma pedir algo para ele e fica irritada quando ele não dá a ela o que ela quer, como mostrado em iLook Alike. Seu relacionamento irmã/irmão é muito importante para o show. Namorados/Encontros/Paixões *'Jake (2007, Paixão):' Em "iLike Jake" (o quarto episódio), ela tinha uma queda por Jake e se correspondia. Depois que Jake viu Carly dar um beijo no nariz de Freddie (por ter ajudado a mexer no som para a voz de Jake melhorar para o Web Show), Jake acreditou que eles eram um casal. Devido a isso, Jake decidiu voltar com sua ex-namorada, deixando Carly sozinha. *'Shane (2008, Paixão, Encontros):' Carly saia com Shane quando Sam também estava saindo com ele em "iSaw Him First"(um dos primeiros episódios da segunda temporada), o que fez Carly e Sam ficarem ciumentas e bravas uma com a outra. Mais tarde, prometeram que nunca mais brigariam por um menino novamente, sob pena de arruinar a sua amizade. *'Nevel Papperman(2008, realidade alternativa, Namorado):' Carly odeia Nevel, mas ele foi seu namorado na realidade alternativa de iChristmas. Nevel era apaixonado por Carly, no passado, mas o sentimento não era correspondido. *'Griffin(2009, Namorado):' Ela namorou com ele em "iDate a Bad Boy". No início do episódio, Carly não gostava de suas atitudes de Bad Boy, mas depois se apaixonou por ele e os dois começaram a namorar, até que ela descobriu que ele coleciona Bebês PeeWee. Ela tentou fazer a relação funcionar, mas então ouviu Freddie e Sam tirarem sarro de seus bebês PeeWee e então Griffin rompeu com Carly. *'Austin (2009, Encontros):' Carly escolheu-o como a seu par para o baile em "iSpeed Date". No final do episódio, ela o abandonou porque ele a interrompia com frases aleatórias, sempre que ela queria dizer alguma coisa. Então ela começou com vários, "Cala a Boca!" e, em seguida, seu famoso "Sai daqui!" em que ele saiu correndo do Groovie Smoothie. *'Freddie Benson (2010, Namorado):' Freddie tem uma queda por Carly desde que ele a conheceu, mas ela sempre o rejeita e diz que só quer ser amiga dele. Em "iLike Jake", Carly deu um beijo em Freddie que foi "estritamente nasal" e em "iSpeed Date", os dois dançam juntos lentamente. Eles estavam em um relacionamento "iSaved Your Life", mas Sam diz a Freddie que Carly só estava iludida porque ele salvou sua vida e não estava apaixonada por ele, então, Freddie vai até Carly e termina o namoro, agindo como um cavaleiro. No final do episódio, Freddie entra no elevador e diz: "O que foi que eu fiz?!". Inimigos *Lewbert *Nevel *Tasha (iNevel) *Valerie *Senhor Devlin *Jonah *Amber Tate *Zeebo *Kyoko e Yuki *Wade Collins *Chuck *Senhor Howard *Os Petógrafos *Nora Dirshlitt Falas *Eu sou Carly! *Você é um herói, pra mim. (ISaved your life) *Quero que o Spencer seja normal! (iChristmas) *Então táá! *Nós vamos ter a nossa lua de mel na ilha de Pee-Wee! (iDate a Bad Boy) *Ah... Ele é uma pessoa com... Cara e... Cabelo (iHeart Art) Fotos File:IFix a Pop Star.jpg File:Ibloop-a.jpg File:IBloop.jpg File:67460 533607871.jpg File:IWon't Cancel the Show.jpg File:ICarly-icarly-10035083-525-700.jpg File:Nt4q8.jpg File:IBelieve in Bigfoot.jpg File:CREDDIE.png Giu.jpg Kn.jpg ISpaceOut.jpg ICarly - S02E15 50.jpg ICarly - S03E01 08.jpg ICarly - S03E01 48.jpg ICarly - S02E15 62.jpg ICarly - S02E15 42.jpg ICarly - S02E15 06.jpg ICarly - S03E01 65.jpg ICarly - S03E01 32.jpg ICarly - S03E01 15.jpg ICarly - S03E04 69.jpg ICarly - S03E04 46.jpg ICarly - S03E04 17.jpg ICarly - S03E18 04.jpg ICarly - S04E03 69.jpg undefined|LINDA CARLY|link=CARLY SHAY Sketch4e0755706cc31.jpg|LINDA ATE EM LAPIS IPod iCarly.jpg Carly e Griffin.jpg IHire An Idiot - Trio iCarly.jpg Tumblr lkliqkITxu1qad270o1 500.gif Ispece out.jpg Maos.jpg Tumblr lin2rpwdMj1qbb7qqo1 500.gif Tumblr ll9v2kihFN1qdwhrx.gif Tumblr lnd9g0BwB791qlj1r6o1 500.gif Tumblr ll9v2u7MQa1qdwhrx.gif Tumblr ll9v4ewZJt1qdwhrx.gif Tumblr la2wtnd1HJ1qzb29zo1 400.gif Tumblr lhnnd1b6n71qhgk8io1 2509.gif Sam e carly.jpg @carly.png Curiosidades *A Carly teve 3 experiências de quase-morte na série: com um martelo em IWanna Stay With Spencer, em uma janela em IQuit iCarly e com um caminhão de tacos em ISaved your life. *Ela e Sam se conheceram 5 anos antes do episódio IDon't Want to Fight. *Ela e Sam 'quebraram' sua amizade três vezes, em IDon't Want to Fight,ISaw Him First e em IQuit iCarly. *Ela acredita no Pé-Grande. *Ela usa muito brilho labial. *Ela gosta de Bad-Boys. *Tem asma desde os 7 anos left|thumb|iCarly Bastidores Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Garotas/Mulheres/Feminino Categoria:Alunos da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Carly Categoria:ICarly Categoria:Familia Shay Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Spencer de principal Categoria:Apoia Seddie Categoria:Apoia Creddie Categoria:Creddie Categoria:Carly Categoria:C Categoria:CREDDIE FOREVER Categoria:CREDDIE FOREVER AND EVER Categoria:AS VEZES A MINHA MAE SORRI Categoria:H Categoria:F Categoria:H Categoria:D Categoria:G Categoria:S Categoria:GX Categoria:V Categoria:X Categoria:V Categoria:X Categoria:VBX Categoria:V Categoria:C Categoria:CX Categoria:Atores de iCarly